


Your kisses are my favourite

by Singlegaycake



Series: Anarchy [9]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Eskimo Kisses, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Fluff, Hackers being cute, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, MY GAY BABIES, Not Beta Read, i just wanted cute things, kind of, of course, still cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 05:37:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10430280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singlegaycake/pseuds/Singlegaycake
Summary: When Wrench had mentioned Eskimo kisses the hipster had laughed, shaking his head and loosing his laughter at the '? ?' on the punks mask."You're serious? I thought you hated romantic stuff like that?""Trust me, M, i wanna try this fucking thing" He sounded so determined that Marcus didn't have the heart to deny him."Alright"





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to indulge myself (and anyone else) in these hackers version of Eskimo kisses-or are they =0 
> 
> Totally not sorry about this cute idea, should probably start to write about other things soon....any prompts or ships?  
> Btw i use the English spelling of Favourite...at least i think i spelt it right?

When Wrench had mentioned Eskimo kisses the hipster had laughed, shaking his head and loosing his laughter at the '? ?' on the punks mask.

"You're serious? I thought you hated romantic stuff like that?"

"Trust me, M, i wanna try this fucking thing" He sounded so determined that Marcus didn't have the heart to deny him.

"Alright" 

The day had started off normal enough; the weather had been a pleasant buzz of skin warming skin, the other members of Dedsec were all either doing various things or just goofing off, the only difference to the day was the absence of the punk that usually could be seen tinkering with something. Marcus was checking the back channels to see if he could pick anything out about the hacker when Wrench strolled in, not looking the least _bit_ concerned over the worry the hipster had gathered for him.

\-----

That was how this current situation started. The others had all went out to grab some coffee and doughnuts, leaving Marcus and Wrench to watch over the place with strict instructions to,  _not burn the place down_. 

"C'mon then, lets get the show on the road" Wrench hopped onto the couch leaving Marcus to slowly follow him. It's not that he was worried, after all it was only Eskimo kissing, what scared him was what if Wrench was only joking with him? Pulling his leg? Those thoughts were pushed out the window as Wrench had pulled him over the couch as he had gotten within range. To see this sort of normal behavior from the punk soothed the hipsters feelings, letting a chuckle come from his lips as he shuffled around to sit up right. Marcus watched as Wrench's mask displayed two '9 9' at his stillness before reaching a lanky hand up to slightly move his mask up to expose his mouth, a smirk falling on his lips at Marcus's stare.

"Alright, alright." Marcus nodded, a light flush coming to rest on his cheeks as he scooted just _that_ bit closer, this made them practically nose to nose. He knew what Wrench's voice sounded like without modifier to his voice, but each and every time it still sent a shiver down his spine. It was like time was going in slow motion for Marcus; Wrench was leaning towards him, the faintest brush of a nose pressed against cloth met the hipster's own nose before the shyest touch of the other hackers lips me his. The kiss was almost cautious, gentle even- Marcus had expected Wrench to give biting and bruising kisses- but he wasn't complaining, he did want to complain like a child when the shy kiss ended and he was left nose to nose with the punk. 

It was silent for a minuet or two, an almost odd silence if anyone else had witnessed it but to the two on the couch it was a cherished moment; slowly, as if in a trance Wrench reached a hand up to shove the mask to cover his mouth again as Marcus cleared his throat.

"Uh, Wrench? I'm pretty sure Eskimo kisses are way different-" Marcus began to speak, being cut off by Wrench, who's mask was displaying two '^ ^' as he interrupted the hipster.

"I know, M. I just wanted an excuse to kiss the _shit out of you~"_ Wrench started to laugh at the way Marcus flipped him off whilst looking away.

 


End file.
